Vents for inflatable chambers, such as airbag cushions, are used to regulate the release of air from an inflatable chamber. Some airbags and/or vents suffer from one or more design constraints or may be subject to different performance criteria based on the conditions. Certain embodiments disclosed herein can enhance performance of airbags.